It is, of course, generally known to create a motor assembly using an electric motor, such as a permanent magnet direct current (PMDC) motor connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) for generating power to the motor. In particular, miniaturized motor assemblies are useful in many forms of both commercial and household appliances, including, but not limited to, ice makers, automatic dishwashing machines, laundry machines, vending machines and other appliances.
The conventional approach of attaching a printed circuit board to a preferred motor, while maintaining the desired electrical connection, is by soldering. The issue, however, is that soldering is a difficult process, requiring expert technique. Further, soldering can be a slow and inconsistent process, as accuracy is dependent on the skill of the person performing the soldering work. Additionally, soldering itself results in fumes which can be unpleasant for those performing the soldering.
Other types of fasteners may also be used to connect a PCB to a motor, including screws optionally constructed from electrically conductive material. However, the screws may not provide the close, compact arrangement between the PCB and the motor due to the shank structure of the screw, or offer the improved mechanical and electrical connection proposed by the multi-point contacts of the present device.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved device and method for securing a printed circuit board to a desired motor to create a compact miniaturized motor assembly. Specifically, a need exists for an improved device and method for securing a printed circuit board to a motor without soldering as the primary connection, as well as provide consistent electrical and mechanical connections.
A need further exists for an improved device and method for securing a printed circuit board to a motor to create a compact arrangement for a miniaturized motor assembly.
Moreover, a need exists for an improved device and method for securing a printed circuit board to a motor creating at least one improved electrical connection through multiple points of contact between the PCB and the motor.
Further, a need exists for an improved device and method for creating an improved mechanical connection through multiple points of contact between the PCB and the motor.
A need further exists for an improved device and method providing an easier, faster and more consistent connection between a PCB and a motor.
Further, a need exists for an improved device and method for providing repeatable electrical connections between a PCB and a motor for use in constructing a miniaturized motor assembly.